Sebastian
'''Sebastian Smythe '''is a character from Glee Biography 'Glee Season Three' The First Time Sebastian first appears in the fifth episode of Season Three, The First Time, during the Warblers' performance of Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and was described as "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine decided to transfer. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel 's performance of A Boy Like That, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler".They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to proposition Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go.Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a Shirley Temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are having a conversation, Sebastian dances with Blaine. Hold On To Sixteen In Hold on to Sixteen, Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean, stating that he had recognized Blaine by his hair. Blaine congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals, and Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the New Directions into a "legitimate threat". Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. He calls New Directions a joke too. Blaine returns, oblivious, and Sebastian takes his leave, advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". During New Directions' Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter. However, the standing ovation might mean that Sebastian might not find New Directions a joke and is impressed by them. 'Glee: The Second Generation' The Bitch Is Back Sebastian returns as he transfers to McKinley High in an attempt to steal Blaine from Kurt as his day at McKinley pass by some of the members of New Directions start to hate him includes Artie when he said that he should study at a school for disabled kids,Tina when he said that she is sniffing too much cocaine which causes her to be too emotional and she was offended and cried,Sam when he said that his mouth should be used in stamping student's test papers,Rory that his clothes looks like he is getting ready for a leprechaun-ish funeral,Franklin when he said that he doesn't deserve Harmony which causes him to meltdown and Sugar when he said that she shouldn't be in a glee club because her voice sounds like a broken sprinkler which made Sugar go lima heights on Sebastian. Assembly Riot Mr. Schue gave them an assignment to perform a Rihanna song,Sebastian performs "Rude Boy" which secretly shows his sexual desire for Blaine and all of the people that hate him especially Kurt was disgusted on his performance but the others enjoy his performance,he had a solo on the song performed in the homecoming assembly. Make It Or Break It Sebastian auditioned for a solo for Regionals,Artie,Franklin and Will are the judges,Artie and Franklin said "no" but Will was impressed by Sebastian so he decided to legally give Sebastian a solo Never Say No He had a solo in the closing number for Regionals The Slushie War Sebastian joined "the slushie war" with the New Directions he performed "This is War" with the New Directions also he had a solo in the goodbye song for Franklin Mash It Up Sebastian and Franklin's rivarly reach it's boiling point as Sebastian crashed Franklin's spirit The Last Dance He performed Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Threats Return He performed Signed,Sealed,Delivered with Franklin and Angela The Final Stage to Take He had a solo in Girls Fall Like Dominoes and Don't Stop Believin' Trivia *Is revealed to be the uncle of Franklin and Christina. *Is the young brother of Franklin and Christina's mother *Wears glasses *Lived in Paris before attending Dalton. *He plays Lacrosse. *Grade level is unclear, but he is not a freshman but is now a junior *The character was originally named Cameron Connors. *Sebastian's promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of A Boy Like That. *He likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. *He is described as the male Santana. *Is a regular at Scandals; Gay Bar. Songs Solos Season 1 *Back in Town (The Bitch Is Back) *Rude Boy (Assembly Riot) *Never Had a Dream Come True (Make It Or Break It) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (The Last Dance) Solos (In a Duet) Season 1 *Rolling In the Deep/Cold Shoulder (Harmony) (Mash It Up) Season 2 *Trouble Is a Friend/If You've Got Trouble (Franklin) (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) Solos (In a Group Number) Season 1 *Marry the Night (Never Say No) *This is War (The Slushie War) *Wish You Were Here (The Slushie War) *Signed,Sealed Delivered (Threats Return) *Girls Fall Like Dominoes (The Final Stage to Take) *Don't Stop Believin' (The Final Stage to Take) Season 2 *Trouble (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) *Troublemaker (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) *Trouble/Trouble'' (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine)''